what is this emotion?
by kowareru ichimu iki
Summary: 3 years after the juppon Gattana Soujiro enters a familliar town, while Misao stills wants to impres Aoshi, what will happen when their paths cross and Kenshin-gumi come back because of Enishi?
1. the Aoiya

Msos: Ruruoni Kenshin fic, finally I came up with an idea! I don't own RK either happy? Pairings? K/K, S/M, T/Y and S/M sorry Aoshi and misao fans there will be a bit at the beginning but then its Soujiro and misao the rest of the way, and Aoshi will realize something else.2 or 3 years later btw  
  
~*~  
  
The rain was coming down softly at Kyoto, her day passed by slowly wondering if he would ever come back to the cheerful 16 year old he used to be. Sighing Misao wondered what to do that would grab his attention.  
  
'Maybe if I were to wear a kimono, I mean it's not like my regular outfits will disappear, right?' Contemplating way she could get his attention a stranger entered a familiar town.  
  
~??? Pov~  
  
Ahh yes Kyoto, I remember it so well, it was where Shishio-sama met his down fall, I wonder how those 4 are doing. Since becoming a ruruoni I've never really gotten a way to express my emotions, I always have my smile on.  
  
I walked down the wet streets with closed stalls when I came to a restaurant, the Aoiya, I really should go in and apologize I think. Opening the sliding door I walked in wet when I heard a scream  
  
~*~  
  
The scream had come from Misao because finally there was something to do, namely serve a customer, it would surely help get him off her mind, wouldn't it? Misao was heard running down the stairs when she saw a young man if a blue gi and a regular kind of bottom pants and a western stylized shirt.they looked very old and tattered though.  
  
"Hi I'm Misao have you come to eat here today?" Soujiro thought she was very exited, and he would hate to disappoint the young girl, plus he had enough money.  
  
"Uhh yes I have, I would also like to speak to speak to Shinomori-san please"  
  
~misao's pov~  
  
I looked at the young man curiously when I suddenly remembered something when he said Aoishi-sama's name, SHIT! I forgot his tea I looked at the young man once again disguising my horror  
  
"I'm very sorry he's at the temple, where I have to go to bring him his tea, perhaps if you tell me your name I can lure him out of the temple, while I'm doing so I'll have Okon or Omasu help you"  
  
The young man smiled politely and said simple, "My name is Soujiro, I might be gone by the time you come back, after all I am a ruruoni and I must travel once again soon, but I will wait as long as possible"  
  
I smiled and excused myself to get Okon or Omasu  
  
~Soujiro pov~  
  
After giving her my name and waiting for her to get someone to help me I saw Himura-san and some others enter, a man that looked like a rooster, a kitsune looking female, a takuni girl, and 2 others who were holding hands, a young boy no older than 14 or 15 and a girl of 14 perhaps.  
  
I looked at the group and smiled at them, waving I grinned "hello Himura- san, who are your friends?"  
  
Himura-san looked pretty shocked I was here though and managed to sputter a "Soujiro?"  
  
I smiled broadly towards the group and just said "Well Himura-san it has been a while has it not? I've come here to apologize to Shinomori-san for my behavings and being a part of the jupon gatana a few years ago then I was going to stop in Tokyo but since you're here I must Apologize now"  
  
Quickly bowing to him I said "I was a bit of a mess back then and hadn't cleared my mind, but after becoming a ruruoni who protects and doesn't kill I see what you meant and I am truly grateful to you, who made me see the light"  
  
Suddenly I heard 3 squeals behind me  
  
~*~  
  
Okon and Omasu had been squealing because of the cute young man who had stopped by not noticing Kenshin-gumi unlike Misao who had squealed for that reason.  
  
"Kaoru-san, Megumi-san! How are you? It's been so long, and whose this cute girl next to our handsome little Yahiko?"  
  
The young girl blushed, while Yahiko's eye brow twitched when he finally yelled catching the 2 girls and the Soujiro's attention "I'm not little, I'm 15 and a master of a the kamiya kashin style and learning the Hiten mitsurugi style!"  
  
This is when Sano had to enter, "Yes we all know this Yahiko, but Misao doesn't, we haven't visited her since she left with Aoshi and the others!"  
  
Yahiko putting on a goofy face mumbled something and Misao could only catch something about Sano and stupid roosters. I laughed and then the door opened to reveal a wet Aoshi-sama, who looked extremely angry, and we all knew why  
  
"Ahem, sorry I came to fetch some tea since no one has brought it to me yet, now if you'll"  
  
Of course Soujiro decided to interrupt him "Hello Shinormori- san, I see your place has been rebuilt, but I have come to apologize for the jupon gatana incident, well I have outlived my stay I must go back on the road" With that he bowed and headed for the door when  
  
"NOOOOO, YOU SHOULDN'T GO, YOU HAVE TO STAY!!!!" Everyone including Soujiro had covered their ears, those 2 women had really loud voices.  
  
Soujiro of course was still heading out the door, with plugged ear, just in case when Aoshi decided to block the door way  
  
"A young boy at your age that has slept in the wild all this time should take a rest, the Aoiya invites you to stay here, but we will not force you"  
  
Soujiro's face was blank, like he was thinking weather to stay ot not when he put a happy grin on "Sure I'll stay, it has been a while since I've slept in a futon and gotten some new clothes, but I insist I pay you or your hospitality in some sort of way"  
  
Misao this time got a very happy look on her face "Can you cook Soujiro- chan?"  
  
Soujiro just looked towards her and nodded "Well I had to cook for the jupon gattana since they had not clue how too"  
  
Misao with a smile from her ear to the other cheerily told him "Good, because Okon and Omasu have food poisoning in them, it's amazing I've lived all these years ne Aoshi-sama?"  
  
"Anyways Kenshin, why have you visited? Is it a social call?"  
  
A smile was somewhat wiped of the groups face "It seems as if Enishi, the brother of my former wife, has set out to kill all of us, he has set fire to the dojo and attacked Yahiko and Tsumbame while Yahiko walked her home, a good thing I've given Yahiko a katana for his birthday"  
  
Misao looked shocked and then bursting with anger she yelled, somewhat "If that guy comes here we'll protect you, after all we are the onniwaban group!"  
  
"Himura-gumi and Soujiro please follow me to your rooms"  
  
As she led them she told them that some would have to share rooms since they only had 3 spares, big enough for 3 or 4 people.  
  
Megumi, Kaoru and Tsubame led to a room next to Okon and Omasu and Soujiro, Sano, Kenshin and Yahiko were led to a room next to the 3 girls.  
  
~soujiro's pov~  
  
In a few hours I had cooked a lot of food, for a lot of people, with a lot of different types of food, sushi, noodles, rice, beef and some western dishes. Setting them down, I heard some one enter, which turned out to be Misao.  
  
Politely asking "will you please get the others because this won't stay hot forever" Misao nodded still awed decided to rather get them she hollered "GET DOWN HERE NOW" Of course I had to cover my ears and wince  
  
Opening one eye to check it was safe I saw everyone looking at my food, then placing themselves down very quickly.  
  
Smiling I sat myself next to Misao and Yahiko since those were the only avalabile spots, unless you count Okon and Omasu with a spot between them beckoning me to come, which I think I'll take my chances with Misao.  
  
When they all started eating I was thrown many compliments like "How did you make this it's wonderful!" and many other things.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone continued to eat a little less quieter than before, Misao was not sayng a word at all though, just staring at her food and occasionally picking up some of her rice and putting it in her mouth.  
  
Suddenly something shot past the people that Misao was facing and headed straight to her a scream was heard from Misao throughout the block  
  
~*~ yay finished my first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it and continue reading, this is msos signing out R&R  
  
You know you love me Millenium Spirit of shadows 


	2. on the streets

Don't own ruruoni Kenshin, if I did well things would be a little different (I'm spelling Soujiro's name wrong but I don't care ^_^)  
  
~*~  
  
~Misao's P.O.V~  
  
There were gasps heard around the table, Misao who had shut both eye in fear of the impact opened one eye to check if it was safe, I know I had screamed but you would to if something sharp was headed towards your head! I looked up and saw some blood and a hand gripping the blade of a dagger. I saw the body the hand was joined to, Soujiro. "Sou your hand, is it ok? Why did you do such a thing you idiot! Here let me bandage it for you"  
  
I quickly got up from my seat towards the kitchen where our bandages were. Picking them up I heard Kaoru saying something in the dining room "Wow Soujiro that was very brave of you, I'm surprised no one saw it coming but you!"  
  
Of course the reply of Sou was humble "Oh it was nothing, it's probably that no one saw it coming because we were all having such a good time, in any case I'm glad Misao-Chan okay"  
  
I blushed when I heard him call me Misao-Chan, I thought I'd wanted to only hear it from Aoshi-sama mouth but here I was blushing because Sou had called me that. I then entered the room again while everyone praised Sou who just modestly replied to their statements, well everyone but Aoshi-sama who had a semi sour look on his face, his poker mask looked like it had kind of cracked.  
  
Of course by the time I entered everyone was full and had decided to go to another room for some reason, well except Aoshi-sama again, of course he was dragged of by Jiya to do some of the Okashira's paper work, which gave me a little laugh. Once it was just Sou and I blushed and walked over to him.  
  
I lifted his hand gently and he blushed at this. I looked at him for a brief moment and said "Thanks Sou, for well saving me, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you"  
  
I tenderly bandaged his hand in an awkward silence when he finally spoke up "Misao-chan it was nothing, I couldn't let my new friend get hurt could I? Plus it wouldn't be very guestly of me to not save you for letting me stay here" I knew he was joking and we both laughed  
  
When I had finished I tied the knot gently "Thanks again Sou" I kissed him on the check and blushed then I left him in the room alone, with all the dishes I might add.  
  
I don't know what had possessed me to kiss him on the check but I'm starting to feel a strange affection towards him. Could it be just an affect of friendship? I mean I've never actually had someone my age around often, no that's just an excuse; could it be just a crush? No I love Aoshi- sama though! Don't I?"  
  
Misao unable to figure it out went into the room where she usually sat with the rest of her family to talk. Where she ran into none other than.  
  
~Aoshi P.O.V~  
  
I scribbled furiously through the Okashira's work, still having that image imbedded in my mind; she never smiled that smile to anyone but me! Yet in a way it was different from what she smiled at me, it seemed just a little more affectionate, was it just me or was I jealous?  
  
I started to write the work even faster, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, aw screw it I am Jealous, could it be that I waited to long, that she falling for Soujiro?  
  
~Soujiro P.O.V~  
  
Well at least Misao was safe; I ignored the pain in my hand that Misao had so kindly bandaged up for me, my face still hot from what she did after.  
  
I touched the cheek she had kissed, I didn't know what I was starting to feel towards her but it couldn't be friendship could it? I mean I never had a girl as a friend before, I slowly walked around the Aoiya in a daze to come into a room which seemed empty except for Sanoske who told me to call him Sano, Himura-san, and the young Yahiko I was introduced to today. They looked up at me and I snapped out of my daze.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry if I interrupted something, I shall go now" I started to walk away when Himura-san just told and asked me "No you didn't interrupt anything just a little feud between our dear Sano and Yahiko, maybe you could help me a little" I smiled and walked back in, which Sanoske and Yahiko didn't notice  
  
"Himura-san how exactly are we supposed to stop them? I mean they seem pretty oblivious to us." This is where Himura-san let out a small smile, "just follow my lead"  
  
"So Soujiro, do you think Sano likes Megumi?" I caught on and started to help  
  
"Oh you mean the fox lady, yes I quite agree he likes Megumi-san, but what about little Yahiko, doesn't he like that girl that came here, I think her name was Tsubame." I smiled when I heard Sanoske-san and Yahiko-chan come out of their little feud  
  
"Well were sure Kenshin loves the little missy don't you Kenshin!"  
  
"Oh yeah Kenshin loves her, you can tell Kenshin and Kaoru whoooo what a great couple, I'm sure they're going admit it soon!"  
  
"I do not love Kauro-dono, I've just acquired feelings more than a friend towards her"  
  
"Kenshin admit it, you love her, and I mean you gave her bouquets of flowers every Tanabata festival so far!"  
  
"Um I think I'll leave now Himura-san, good bye"  
  
"Hey not so fast there Soujiro, you won't get away for making fun of me, Yahiko Myojinn, liking Tsubame!"  
  
"Yes I will, excuse me"  
  
I quickly ducked out when I heard Sanoske-san say something about me liking Misao-chan  
  
"I don't like her, she's just a friend!"  
  
"We'll see in the future Soujiro, we'll see in the future"  
  
With my smile still on I left the room towards my own, did I really like her? Or was it just friendship? I mean Sanoske and Yahiko say I must like her, well I guess I'll listen to Sanoske, I'll see in the future  
  
~misao's P.O.V~  
  
Kaoru, Megumi and Tsubame  
  
"Ah Misao-chan we were just talking about you" I didn't like the fox like grin on Megumi's face  
  
"Why don't you join us we were having a girl talk" I sat down even though I knew it was like commissioning me to hell, well might as well get ready.  
  
"So Misao had any like with Aoshi yet?" I looked at Megumi and blushed a faint shade of pink  
  
"Well, I see you haven't had any luck with Sano yet!" this was my turn to grin  
  
"Ahh she's got you there Megumi"  
  
"Shut up raccoon girl, Weasel over there hasn't had any luck with Aoshi and you haven't had any luck with Kenshin"  
  
Kaoru and I grinned she had just sent herself an admittance "Whoever said we liked those 2, plus you just admitted you liked our dear free loader Sanoske"  
  
I heard Tsubame just whisper something while Kaoru and Megumi fought "They're scary" I smiled at Tsubame "So Tsubame, I've seen you blushing round Yahiko, are you in a relationship yet?"  
  
I poked the 15 year old in the shoulder, she reminded me of myself when I was younger in a way I couldn't explain  
  
"Ummm."  
  
I smiled at the young Tsubame "Don't worry he likes you too, I can tell, plus the Tanabata festival is coming up in a week or two, so we can get you a nice kimono to wear"  
  
The young girl's eyes shinned brightly "Really"  
  
I nodded and grinned "Maybe we can get our 2 friends here to help too, but first we need to tell them"  
  
"Hey guys, were going Kimono shopping before Tanabata festival to impress the guys, wanna help?"  
  
the 2 girls eye looked at us and started giggling at what type of kimono they'd wear  
  
Well it seems as if were ready, but since it's getting late we'd better get to bed "Um guys, we can go shopping tomorrow since I don't have any duties at the Aoiya, so we'd better go to bed to get ready to wake up early and buy lots and lots of stuff"  
  
We all cheered and I showed them to their rooms, heading of to my own once I had finished I bumped into someone slightly taller than me "Ah Aoshi- sama, I see your still awake, well since I'm heading to bed, good night"  
  
He just nodded and I left  
  
~Aoshi's P.O.V~  
  
I never noticed before but Misao really has grown up from that 16 year old loud mouth kid, into a beautiful young woman, if only she'd wear the clothes of one now.well I guess I'd better get some sleep  
  
~Misao's P.O.V~  
  
After trying to sleep I couldn't so I went outside for a walk, armed with my tobi kunai just in case.  
  
I continued to walk along the streets of Kyoto outside when I was ambushed by 2 larger men with 2 wakizashi's in hand I grabbed my Kunai but it was to late I was slashed in the back  
  
~Soujiro's P.O.V~  
  
I thought I heard something outside so I grabbed my katana and went outside and walked along the streets of Kyoto where I saw Misao trying to fend off some men with swords. When they saw me they ran.  
  
I ran to Misao, who could of beat her fast enough to dodge her attacks, and slash her in the back? I quickly lifted her onto by back and ran to the Aoiya, knocking on Megumi-sans room door I called to her saying Misao was injured and Megumi-san came out straight away ordering me to put Misao on her futon face forward so she could see the back clearly. Once finished she told me to go outside and get some lamps  
  
I wasn't sure if Misao was okay, but I prayed she would live.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay like it? Didn't like it? Well R&R flamers are welcome since they are still an opinion, good luck on all your stories if your writing any! 


End file.
